


Stay Still (On Your Hands And Knees For Me)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is determined to take everything Dean can give him. Dean can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Still (On Your Hands And Knees For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in [this 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/521314) (early End 'verse; Dean and Cas are in a consensual D/S and BDSM relationship) but works completely fine as a PWP standalone. Seriously, it's just porn :)
> 
> Written for the prompts; Fisting/Stretching (for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org)) and fisting (for [Kink Roulette](http://kink-roulette.livejournal.com/))

Ropes held Castiel’s ankles in place, spread wide as they would go but Dean had allowed him to keep his hands. A small sacrifice compared to the control he’d have over his body, a sacrifice he would willingly make to see Castiel take all of him, all five fingers.

Dean still didn’t believe he’d do it. He kept holding his hand up and staring at it, wondering how on Earth Cas’ ass would be able to stretch to hold it. But Castiel insisted he wanted to try. And there was no way Dean could say no to that.

He looked at his hand again as he worked lube over it. Each finger seemed thicker than it had before and his palm seemed to be twice the size but he knew it was just the way he was looking at it. He coated each finger individually and then his whole hand, until half of his forearm was wet and sticky. An exaggeration of how much he needed but he wanted to be on the safe side.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked, his dry hand, still clutching the bottle of lube, coming to rest on Castiel’s back.

“Yes.” Castiel said, planting his hands in the sheets and pushing back towards Dean.

Dean nodded to himself and started to push his first finger in, fighting against the tightness of Cas’ hole. Each time he moved it, Castiel relaxed a tiny bit more, getting used to the intrusion until it was pleasurable. Dean tried to hold back, tonight wasn’t about pleasure, it was about control and trying something new. He didn’t want to fuck it up by making Cas come with only a few fingers inside him.

When he added a second finger he was met with the same tightness and Castiel had to endure the same burn as Dean stretched him open again, brushing his prostate every so often to keep it worth his while.

“How does that feel?” Dean asked, two fingers buried all the way to the knuckle. He knew by now Cas could take a third but he wanted to hear him say it, he wanted him to beg for it.

“Not enough.” He replied instantly, clenching around Dean’s fingers. “More. Please, Dean.”

“Good boy.” Dean rewarded him with a playful slap on the ass and pulled the two fingers out, replacing them with three.

Castiel gasped, sucking air through his teeth, as Dean edged the fingers in. Dean dropped the lube on the bed and reached around to his cock, stroking it until it was hard and responsive enough to take Cas’ mind off the pain. Dean still moved slowly, working the fingers shallowly in and out, only halfway in until he stopped tensing around them. He tried pushing them all the way in again but was met with another gasp of pain.

“Too much?” Dean asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

“Keep going.” Castiel insisted. “Make me wetter.”

Dean smiled to himself; Castiel hadn’t quite got the hang of the difference between dirty talk and actual terminology. He searched for the fallen lube, unscrewing it with this teeth and pouring more over Cas’ hole, bringing his fingers out coat them again and pushing them back in, taking the excess lube with them.

“Better?” Dean asked even though he could feel the difference, his fingers had slid in easily.

“Much.” Castiel nodded, sweat beginning to bead on his back and shoulders with the effort of holding himself up on his hands and knees.

Dean crooked his fingers, rewarding him with a few seconds of pleasure for his endurance. Castiel thanked him with a guttural moan that made his cock jump in his jeans. He took a deep breath and reminded himself again that this wasn’t about pleasure, especially not for him.

“Another one.” Castiel prompted him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Mmmm.” Dean answered, adding his pinkie finger. Cas was so stretched now, it barely made a difference.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Dean asked, excitement rushing to the surface again. He pressed the three fingers that could reach against his prostate, encouraging him.

“Yes, oh fuck, yes!” Castiel nodded vehemently, like his whole life depended on having Dean’s hand inside of him.

Dean pulled his fingers out, pouring more lube onto them, so much that it was dripping onto the sheets and the floor. He wanted this to be as painless as possible for Cas.

He pushed his fingertips in slowly, stretching him even more before he moved forward, working the four fingers back in, opening him as wide as he could. When they had disappeared to the first knuckle, Dean tucked his thumb between them and poured the last of the lube over it. 

He worked his hand in so slowly it didn’t even seem to be moving. Castiel was shaking beneath him, an endless string of curses falling from his mouth. Dean reached for his cock again, it wasn’t part of the plan but he hated to see him struggling. Castiel didn’t complain and the curses kept on coming, peppered with ones of pleasure.

When his hand was in as far as it was likely to go, he stopped and stared at it, entranced by the fact his whole hand had seemingly vanished inside of Cas. He leaned down to kiss the small of Castiel’s back, letting him know he’d done a good job.

“How does that feel, Cas?” Dean said, pressing his hand in the direction of his prostate, not an easy task to direct now that his whole hand was in there.

“Insanely impossible.” Castiel breathed, turning to see for himself and then wincing in pain.

“Stay still.” Dean soothed, stroking his back. Dean started to inch his hand out but Castiel stopped him.

“I want to come with you inside me like this.” Castiel said, his breath catching on almost every word.

“You sure?” Dean checked, pressing his hand back in all the way.

“Yes!” Castiel begged, his voice too ragged to yell.

“Alright, calm down.” Dean laughed, pressing another kiss to his back. He tasted salty and sticky, a mix of sweat and lube.

Dean tightened his hand on Cas’ cock, moving firmly over it, trying to make him come as quickly as possible so that he wouldn’t be even sorer in the morning. Dean needn’t have worried though because Castiel came, shouting wordlessly, after half a dozen strokes. Dean could feel the inside of Cas convulse around his hand and Castiel cried out again. Dean couldn’t distinguish between pain and pleasure, they sounded too alike. Finally when Castiel collapsed onto his elbows, Dean started to work his hand out. Castiel keened as it left his body, like he mourned the loss of it.

Dean wiped his hand clean and took a knife to the rope holding Cas’ ankles in place, letting him fall fully onto the bed.

“You were amazing.” Dean said, climbing onto the bed beside him and pulling Cas into his body.

Castiel muttered something in reply but Dean couldn’t tell what, his voice was too thick with exhaustion.

“Shhh, you can sleep now, you did good.” Dean kissed his shoulder as he curled up in his arms.


End file.
